wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy und seine Freunde
|Image file = Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD Front Cover.png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 5|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 1|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = August 7, 2009}}Wubbzy und seine Freunde (Wubbzy and his Friends) is a German [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] Volume DVD that contains five episodes from the show's first season. This DVD is region 2 encoded. Summary '"Hier kommt Wubbzy!" ("Here comes Wubbzy!")' ''"Ein liebenswerte, quirliger kleiner Kerl, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als mit seinen Freunden Widget und Walden Spaß zu haben. Zusammen geraten sie in Wusselburg von einem verrückten, verdrehten Abenteuer ins nächste - und meistern jede Herausforderung mit viel Begeisterung und grenzenlosem Optimismus!" ("A lovely, lively little guy who has nothing else in mind than having fun with his friends Widget and Walden. They get together in Wusselburg from a crazy, twisted adventure to the next - and master every challenge with much enthusiasm and boundless optimism!") Episodes & Synopses 1. Wubbzy und seine Freunde (Wubbzy and his Friends/A Tale of Tails) "Wubbzy ist unglücklich: Alle machen sich über seinen langen, kurvenreichen, gelben Schwanz lustig. Seine Versuche etwas zu ändern schlagen fehl. Wie gut, dass Walden und Widget ihn aufmuntern und Wubbzy schließlich sogar zum Held wird." ("Wubbzy is unhappy: Everyone makes fun of his long, curving, yellow tail. His attempts to change something failed. As well, Walden and Widget cheer him up and eventually Wubbzy becomes a hero.") 2. Das Paket (The Package/Special Delivery) "Da Walden gerade nicht da ist, nimmt Wubbzy ein Paket für ihn entgegen. Da ist bestimmt was Tolles zum Spielen drin. Tatsächlich - eine Lok mit Zubehör. Obwohl er weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist, beginnt er mit der Lok zu spielen... und auch Widget macht mit. Als Walden sich ankündigt, um das Paket abzuholen, versuchen die beiden, den Zug wieder zu verpacken. Aber der fährt wie verrückt durch die Gegend und lässt sich nicht stoppen..." ("As Walden is not there, Wubbzy accepts a package for him. There is definitely something great to play in it. In fact - a locomotive with accessories. Although he knows that it is not right, he starts playing with the locomotive ... and also makes Widget with. When Walden announces to pick up the package, the two try to pack the train again. But it drives like crazy around the area and can not be stopped ...") 3. Wubbzy verirrt sich (Wubbzy gets lost/Wubbzy in the Woods) "Wubbzy, Walden und Widget wollen ein paar Tage im Wald verbringen. Wubbzy freut sich, gesprenkelte Flugfrösche zu fangen und will gleich zum Froschteich. Leider ist die Landkarte verschwunden. Trotz Warnungen, zieht Wubbzy auf eigene Faust los - und verläuft sich natürlich. Gut, dass Walden einen der Flugfrösche überreden kann, Wubbzy zu suchen..." ("Wubbzy, Walden and Widget want to spend a few days in the forest. Wubbzy is delighted to catch speckled flying frogs and wants to go to the Frochterich. Unfortunately the map has disappeared. Despite warnings, Wubbzy pulls on his own - and goes naturally. Well, Walden can persuade one of the flying frogs to search Wubbzy ...") 4. Hilfe, der Kuchen ist los! (Help, the Cake is going on!/A Little Help From Your Friends) "Wubbzy ist genervt: Immer, wenn er etwas allein machen will, kommen Walden und Widget vorbei und wollen ihm helfen. Also beschließt er, den großen Kuchen, den er für sie backen will, heimlich zuzubereiten. Leider schüttet Wubbzy zu viel Backpulver in den Teig und so entsteht eine unaufhaltbare Masse, die die ganze Stadt bedroht..." ("Wubbzy is annoyed: Whenever he wants to do something alone, Walden and Widget come by and want to help him. So he decides to make the big cake he wants to bake for her secretly. Unfortunately, Wubbzy pours too much baking soda into the dough, creating an unstoppable mass that threatens the whole city ...") 5. Endlich zu Hause! (Finally at home!/Goo Goo Grief!) "Walden spielt auf seinem Horn und hört plötzlich merkwürdige Geräusche. Es ist ein Googoo-Mädchen, das sich verlaufen hat. Es weint und hört erst auf, als Walden auf seinem Horn bläst. Allerdings kann Walden natürlich nicht die ganze Zeit Horn spielen..." ("Walden plays on his horn and suddenly hears strange noises. It's a Googoo girl who has lost her way. It cries and stops only when Walden blows on his horn. However, Walden can not of course play horn all the time ...") Bonus Feature * Sneak Peeks Gallery DVD Contents Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD Front Cover.png|Front (Stock Photo) Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD Back Cover.png|Back (Stock Photo) Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD Interior Artwork (Left Half).png|Interior Artwork (Left Half) Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD Interior Artwork (Right Half).png|Interior Artwork (Right Half) Wubbzy und seine Freunde DVD CD.png|CD Menu German Wubbzy DVD 1 - Wubbzy und seine Freunde Main Menu.png|Main Menu Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:Merchandise Category:2009